


Comforting

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, Humor, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, daily life, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta is having a bad day and Taeyong is there for him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 57





	Comforting

Taeyong was spending another evening alone in front of the TV. Usually, at this time, he would be eating dinner with Yuta, but the younger man was preparing for the football tournament and spending all afternoons in the sports hall, returning home late. The Korean wasn't blaming him. He knew that the hybrid loves sport and that it's an integral part of his life, but he was starting to miss him. After today's stressful day at work, Lee just wanted to sink into his husband's arms and fall asleep to the sounds of his quiet purring.

However, these plans didn't promise to be fulfilled. It was 11 pm and Taeyong resigned from waiting and decided to go to sleep. As soon as he got up from the couch, the apartment door opened and no one but Yuta entered. He looked very tired and, oddly enough, sad. The man quietly put his bag down to the ground and began to undress, thinking that his husband had gone to sleep long ago. But when he met the elder's eyes, Lee was sure something had happened. He felt it and saw it in hybrid's eyes.

Taeyong knew, however, that the Japanese wouldn't tell him anything if he began to question him, so he went to the kitchen and began to heat the younger's dinner, and the other went to the bathroom to take a bath. He appeared after a long time in the kitchen and sat down without a word, waiting for the meal to be ready. Lee put a curry plate in front of Yuta and sat next to him, watching him playing with food, taking only a few small bites into his mouth. It wasn't long before the Japanese burst into tears. His cat ears stuck to his hair, the tail wrapped around his leg, and after a while, the kitchen was filled with quiet sobs and sniffle.

Taeyong didn't wait for the younger to start explaining, instead, he got up from his chair and went to his beloved to hide him in his arms, letting him cry. When he was sure Nakamoto had calmed down a little, he pulled him away to wipe the tears from his face.

"Do you think I should stop playing football?" The hybrid asked barely audible.

"What are you talking about Yuta? You love doing it." Taeyong was confused by his husband's strange behavior.

"I'm not going to the tournament. They told me I'm too weak and should think if it wouldn't be better if I took care of the house instead of training." He was hiccuping, clearly disappointed, and saddened.

Lee felt incredible anger inside himself. It wasn't the first time he heard someone urging his husband to give up his passions. Taeyong didn't have to ask to know, that it was again about Yuta being the only hybrid on his team. So no matter how hard he tried, everyone was skeptical about him.

"Yukkuri." The Korean said tenderly, scratching the cat's ear. "You can't just give up because others want to get rid of you. It is your passion. Don't let them take it away." He said, smiling to his beloved sincerely.

"You think so?" Yuta grunted, his previously flaggy tail twitching with excitement.

"That's what I think." Taeyong kissed his forehead and hearing purring, he knew that he had managed to comfort his husband.

Yuta was happy that he could count on his beloved. After eating the meal, he helped him clean the table and then took him to the bedroom, suggesting watching something together before bedtime, in which they both fell faster than they had expected.

Taeyong may sometimes miss his husband on winter evenings, but he didn't want to take away the hybrid's joy of training. He stated that he would be able to wait for another two weeks until the end of the competition, after which he would have Yuta again exclusively.


End file.
